


Safe

by Winchesterville



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterville/pseuds/Winchesterville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is thrown off Balance when Jim sterling saves her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

It happened fast. Too fast. Parker never saw it coming, never felt the bullet hit her. As her feet hit the ground though, she froze, her steps staggering uncontrollably before she felt herself collapsing on the ground and her hand rose instinctively to her stomach as Nathan screamed her name, Eliot right behind him.  
Parker tried to respond, but the words came out a garbled struggle as she collapsed against the wall. Tires squealed and screeched, but she barely heard anything, the universe around her shattered as the fact that she was shot hit her.

And then, out of nowhere he was standing over her, glaring down at her as his black trench coat fell over both shoulders and all Parker could manage were two words.

"Help me!" She gasped out, struggling to get away from him, feeling her entire body going cold as the taste of copper filled her mouth. Sterling picked her up with one strong arm, pulling her against him. He didn't say a word, or if he did, she didn't hear, as he hailed a cab and shoved her inside, electing a scream from her lips as the first wave of pain washed over her. Sterling kept her tight in his arms, cradling her as if she would disappear any second, his hands covering and pressing against the wound pouring blood from her stomach.

"Y-you’re not s-sending me to jail," Parker stammered out, trying to sound confident, but the tremor in her voice made her confidence fail.

"I'm not arresting you Parker," Sterling stated as he continued to watch the wound that covered his hand in blood.

"I-I'll escape," She warned, not believing his words.

"You’re not going anywhere Parker." Sterling assured her as he encouraged the cab driver to go faster. Parker could only let out small whimpers in response as the cab rolled over bumps in the street.

"Just stay with me Parker," Sterling ordered as her vision blurred and she clung hard to force herself to stay conscious.

"Hardison," She murmured out, her voice gargling a little as she coughed, calling out for the man who had claimed the past two years of her life, but there was no response from the com as Parker struggled to call out again, ignoring Sterling's orders to shut up, but the struggling took energy that Parker didn't have and as the car halted to a stop, Parker felt unconsciousness over take her.

\---

When Parker woke up again, she whimpered out, feeling the sting of something tight on her stomach and as her eyes flutter around, she realizes she doesn't recognize the place, which causes her to freak out.

"Calm down or you'll reopen your stitches." A way to familiar English voice claims and Parker jerks back as she turns to meet the eyes of Jim Sterling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, pulling back from down.

"Come on now Parker," Sterling says, "Don't be like that. After all, I just saved your life."

"You’re not taking me to jail. I'll escape." Parker repeats, pulling back as he reached for her.

"You’re not going to jail Parker." Sterling assures her. "Can't have that."

"Then why am I here? Where am I?" She demanded, panic starting to sit in as she remembered everything.

"This is my apartment. Or at least one of them. For the moment." Sterling stated simply as he took his perch in a chair next to the bed she was laying on. "I couldn't risk taking you to a hospital. So I patched you up myself. Decent work if I do say so myself."

"Why?” She demanded staring at the man she had all but hated. "Why did you save me?" Sterling looked at her with a strange look, a frowning crossing his face as he spoke the next sentence.

"Because Parker. I need you to be safe."


End file.
